digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bagra Army
Name At the moment, the "軍" in "バグラ軍" is furigana'd as "Team", but that might change in the future. Currently, the names used in the faction map in episode 3 are: :バグラ軍「バグラチーム」: MadLeomon :?軍「?チーム」: Nene :キリハ軍「キリハチーム」: Kiriha :タイキ軍「タイキチーム」: Taiki, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Akari, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmons Lanate (talk) 06:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that; that's something else entirely. Watching the episode again, yeah, they still use Bagura-gun. Lanate (talk) 06:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Zone army coverage Because so many of the troops are mooks, I'm thinking that we could treat the army itself as a character, along with any prominent members (commanders, etc.). How does that sound? Disagreement Due to the fact that many of those Digimon are not solely or mainly featured in Xros Wars, I think it would be best to keep their separate pages, while still being featured on the Bagra Army page. -- 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :...this page is just for covering the Xros Wars characters. 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We should keep the main members of the army on a seprated page yet we should have them as a part of the army as well Dust Zone I'm not sure we should count these guys as the local army, especially since Bagra doesn't seem to have a presence before Lilithmon arrives, and Tankmon appear as part of the general Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. What do you guys think? 20:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Tankmon are an army of tank Digimon that Lilithmon brings to the Dust Zone to take out Xros Heart and Blue Flare. They are defeated by Shoutmon X4/Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher. Alternate colors Is it possible for somebody to get pictures of the alternate colors for shurimon and grademon? (Lvdoomien 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) I belive I have some of them but I am not allowed to edi the page Tactimon-sama 17:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well put them on Krytenkoro's talk page and see if he likes them. Thank you Krytenkoro for getting a Shurimon picture. (Lvdoomien 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Taiki's dream The members of the bagra army that appeared in Taiki's dream are: Troopmon, Minotaurumon, Rhinomon, Mammothmon, Bulbmom, and a Sealsdramon. I might have missed a few but these are definetly there. (Lvdoomien 23:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Resplit Okay, the individual Zone armies, having shown up for only 1-3 episodes each, definitely need to stay here. However, although we originally kept the generals on this page due to a lack of showtime, they have now become major characters. Pretty much everyone but the Blue Flare members have had a ton of characterization. So, proposal: We split out all the info on Bagramon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, DarkKnightmon, and Dame/Tyutyu/Tsuwamon; possibly the Vilemon as well. Actually, we might split out the Blue Flare members that have shown up in more than one episode (Golemon, Baromon, Bommon, Gaossmon). 00:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yet we couldn't add the info for the Zone Commanders to their respectful pages since their Xros Wars page redirects to Bagra Army page. If the principal members get their Xros Wars pages merged with the Bagra Army page, then their info will have to be transferred to their own pages. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:47, 14 April 2011 (UTC) ::Right. The Zone Commanders are minor characters whose plot is basically the plot of that Zone's army. There's no need to cover them elsewhere. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tactimon How I see it Tactimon seems to serve as the main antagonist for the first half of the serise, just like Devimon from the first Digimon series. Oh yes another thing as well should someone add a link to the Death Generals (sorry if my english is a bit bad) Death Generals We have got to have a section added for the Death Generals and their armies. Rtkat3 (talk) 6:22, 12 April 2011 (UTC) :Then start working on them here. Once they are good quality, they will be added to the main page. 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are talking about give details about them here, here's what I know of Dorbickmon that can be added to the Bagra Army page. Dorbickmon is the Death General in charge of Dragon Land. He can combine with Fanglongmon to become Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (which I still think doubles as Dorbickmon's mode of transportation) and his army consists of Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Flarerizamon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Salamandermon. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:23, 13 April 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean actually type up what you want me to add to the page, so that I can check it and clean it up without having to just erase it because there were errors and I don't have time to fix them. 18:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we would have to Sandbox it before the final draft is approved and added. User:Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3) 9:49, 14 April 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that is what you are supposed to do when an admin has been forced to lock a page. Work on a draft using the talk page. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrangement * Members **Bagramon **DarkKnightmon **Three Head Officers ***Tactimon ***Lilithmon ***Blastmon **Death Generals (just link to group) **Others ***Tsuwamon/Damemon & Tyutyumon ***Troopmon ***Vilemon ***Twillight (just link to group) **Zone armies (anime) ***Green Zone ***Island Zone ***Magma Zone ***Lake Zone ***Sand Zone ***Heaven Zone ***Forest Zone ***Shinobi Zone ***Sweets Zone ***Sword Zone **Land armies ***Dragon Land ***Vampire Land ***Honey Land 05:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Is this how you would like this User:KrytenKoro? (talk) 1:54, 15 April 2011 (UTC) ::In terms of the anime, yup. Also, a new image of Lilithmon's DigiXros form has been revealed though the name would be tentative like it was with Dorbickmon Darkness Mode. 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really see any need to cordon the three head officers off by themselves, unless we are planning on discussing them as a group. They don't really have that much shared info, though, unlike the Death Generals. :I think it would be best to cover Bagramon, DarkKnightmon, Tsuwamon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, the Vilemon, and the Death Generals in the lead, with all of them being (main) links to unique pages (with the possible exception of Vilemon). The Death General page itself should be merged into this page, since there does not seem to be much info that will be respective to the group itself (beyond a paragraph), with (main) links to each of the generals. :There's no need to call out Troopmon alone in the first section, since there are several other "generic troops", like the Chikurimon or Minotarumon. I think it would be best to cover all of them in one section, since they are usually just taken from the HQ anyway. :There isn't much need to separate the Zone armies from the Land armies—both are just whatever troops Bagra has decided to have stationed in an area. They do not differ in nature; at best you could say that the Zone armies impose martial law and search for the CCs, while the Land armies just impose martial law. :I'm going to head you off at the pass—no speculative or rumored info will be posted. Until Ep 35 airs, you shouldn't even mention Honey Land. :We will, however, need to separate the anime armies from the manga armies, since the two materials have rapidly diverging storylines. :Finally, Twilight. As far as we know, DarkKnightmon is the only Twilight member that joined Bagra, and he's not that far different from the other types of the armies' "former members". Since Twilight is still ongoing in the manga, it would be best to cover the group on its own page, and move its members to Bagra (or Xros Heart) as we get confirmation. So, I would propose something like this: ;Description ;Members *''Bagramon'' *''DarkKnightmon'' *''Tsuwamon'' *Vilemon *-poss Three Head Officers header *''Tactimon'' *''Lilithmon'' *''Blastmon'' *-poss Death Generals header *''Dorbickmon'' *''NeoVamdemon'' *''Zamielmon'' *''Olegmon'' *''Splashmon'' *''Gravimon'' *''Apollomon'' *Armies (anime) **Green Zone (Troopmon, Chikurimon, Mammothmon, Pteramon, Rhinomon, Coelamon, Minotarumon, Orochimon, Apemon, Drimogemon) **Island Zone (Mantaraymon, Gizamon, Divermon, Octomon, Flymon, Ebidramon, Seadramon) **Magma Zone (SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon, Meramon, Frigimon) **Lake Zone (Icemon, Troopmon, Pteramon, Daipenmon) **Sand Zone (SkullScorpiomon) **Heaven Zone **Forest Zone (MegaKabuterimon Blue, GranKuwagamon) **Shinobi Zone (Shurimon, Asuramon, Gaiomon, Etemon, Ninjamon, Caturamon, Kotemon, Kabukimon) **Sweets Zone (Monzaemon, WaruMonzaemon, Troopmon, Raremon, Brakedramon) **Sword Zone (Dinohyumon, Troopmon) **Dragon Land (Fanglongmon, Flarerizamon, Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Megadramon, Salamandermon, Gigadramon) **Vampire Land (Devimon, LadyDevimon) **Honey Land (Honeybeemon, GrandisKuwagamon, Blossomon, Flybeemon) **Cyber Land (robot copies of Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, Sealsdramon, and Whamon that were operated by the Drippin) **Gold Land (Mermaimon, Depthmon, MarineDevimon, Scorpiomon) **Canyon Land (Anubismon, Centarumon, Cerberumon, Eaglemon, Hippogriffomon, Sagittarimon, Thunderbirmon, Wendigomon) **Other (dream forces, Ebemon, Machinedramon, Arkadimon (Ultimate), Disc Zone forces, HQ Troopmon, etc.) *Armies (manga) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Snow Zone **Sweets Zone **Other (dream forces, HQ Troopmon, flashback forces (like Corridor Zone), etc.) But the Troopmon are more universal in being used by the Bagramon as foot soldiers (like the grunts of the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series) while the Vilemon work for Blastmon. Vampire Land is confirmed as NeoVamdemon's domain and needs only the army members to be added by Sunday/Monday. Plus, Twillight should stay separate, only DarkKnightmon (and his components) are transfered with only the Super DarkKnightmon(and other DarkKnightmon + ???? Xros) entry remaining. ;Members *''Bagramon'' *''DarkKnightmon'' *''Tsuwamon'' *-poss Three Head Officers header **''Tactimon'' **''Lilithmon'' **''Blastmon'' *-poss Death Generals header **''Dorbickmon'' **''NeoVamdemon'' **''Zamielmon'' **''Olegmon'' **''Splashmon'' **''Gravimon'' **''Apollomon'' * Twilight (Link to Twillight) *Armies (anime) **Other (Troopmon, Vilemon, Ebemon, Machinedramon, etc.) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Magma Zone **Lake Zone **Sand Zone **Heaven Zone **Forest Zone **Shinobi Zone ** Disc Zone **Sweets Zone **Sword Zone **Dragon Land **Vampire Land *Armies (manga) **Other (dream forces, HQ Troopmon, flashback forces (like Corridor Zone), etc.) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Snow Zone **Sweets Zone 19:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't the page be updated with Honey Land/Gold Land/Canyon Land Bagra Army members? Honey Land File:Honeybeemon b.jpg|Honeybeemon File:GrandisKuwagamon b.jpg|GrandisKuwagamon File:Flybeemon t.gif|Flyebeemon File:Blossomon t.gif|Blossomon Gold Land File:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaidmon File:Scorpiomon t.gif|Scorpiomon File:MarineDevimon t.gif|MarineDevimon File:Depthmon t.gif|Depthmon Canyon Land File:Anubismon b.jpg|Anubismon File:Cerberumon t.gif|Cerberusmon File:Wendigomon t.gif|Wendigomon File:Hippogriffomon b.jpg|Hippogriffomon File:Centarumon t.gif|Centarumon File:Sagittarimon b.jpg|Sagittarimon File:Eaglemon b.jpg|Eaglemon File:Thunderbirmon b.jpg|Thunderbirmon Bright Land File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Sethmon b.jpg|Sethmon File:Dobermon t.gif|Dobermon File:Grizzlymon t.gif|Grizzlymon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Reppamon t.gif|Reppamon File:Bullmon t.gif|Bullmon 19:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::As I've said before, protected pages get updated when an acceptable draft is written on the talk page. No one has made any attempt to write a draft yet, so there's nothing for the admins to review. 02:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::But these are galleries to the Bagra Army factions seen in the series so far that have not been added to the page yet. :Why yes, they are galleries. That doesn't make them written drafts. 01:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Fanglongmon is Dorbickmon's main henchman (I still think he serves as Dorbickmon's mode of transprtation in Darkness Mode). GrandisKuwagamon is Zamielmon's servant before Ignitemon defected to Mervamon's side. The Drippins operated robot duplicates of Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, and Sealsdramon as well as Whamon-shaped vessels. Mermaimon is Olegmon's first mate. Anubismon is Gravimon's commander or something. The rest are foot soldiers for the Seven Death Generals. Rtkat3 (talk) 8:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Someone added this image of the Bugra Army symbol from episode 31 So use it 20:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's Dorbickmon's flag, but also a fanart rendition. This wiki does not allow fanart in the mainspace. 20:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry people , i goofed it. Sorry. :( 22:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::You can use it on fanfiction or your userpage, that's fine, it's the mainspace that can't have fanart. 23:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dosen't look like the Twilight and Buara army symbol? B.T.W this was the guy who posted it. User:Happy5214, I just goofed so blame him. 05:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Admiral DarkKnightmon? We haven't even seen the subbed version of episode 31. Are we sure that that's DarkKnightmon's role in the Bagra Army now? ChipmunkRaccoon 06:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the word they use is easy enough to catch. 13:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This page needs to be renamed I mean it needs to be renamed to plural sense (they are 7). ~~The New Angel~~ :No, it doesn't, and I've explained why multiple times. 16:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't stop If you are not going to let someone edit, then you should add the members in Honey Land and Cyber Land.Tactimon-sama 19:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That would be adding stub-sections to the page, which only consisted of galleries. That is not how protected articles work -- those who want to edit should prove there is something to add by working on a finished-quality section, and then an admin will review that and add it to the article. This means actually adding plot synopsis and info, as the Heaven Zone section has. :I don't understand why you guys expect me to do the work if none of you are willing to even touch it. At least make a draft, even if it isn't that good. 02:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I found the dark version of Grademon Can someone put the Corrupted Grademon picture the Bagra Army article? I'd appreciate it. User:Venage237 :Absolutely not. It's fanart. 21:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) .gifs I have all of the new .gifs ready, except for a few Frontier ones. However, the wiki's image servers are having caching problems again. As soon as that's dealt with, I'll upload all the images, and these will all be filled in again. Please use .gifs for all future Toei control art, as stated on the image upload page. 15:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Notes Incorporate into the page as appropriate: AncientVolcamon is the commander of the Bagra Army group stationed in the Magma Zone who use the Digimon they enslaved to dig up the area's Code Crown. He has a berserker personality prone to raging, so his subordinate SkullMeramon tries to keep him cooled down with some Frigimon. Description When AncientVolcamon learns of Xros Heart's meddling in his domain, he personally confronts them. However, to release his captives, fakes a surrender and gives AncientVolcamon a fake X Loader. However, once learning that he was duped, AncientVolcamon sends his Meramon army after Xros Heart once they manage to free the captives. Fighting , AncientVolcamon seemingly meets his end when Xros Heart manages to plug up the Digimon's volcano back, causing him to explode from the inside out into data. Unfortunately, AncientVolcamon manages to survive, and absorbs his Meramon soldiers to become Fused AncientVolcamon. When the last Code Crown is claimed by Xros Heart at Swords Zone, AncientVolcamon is revived. Attacks *'Atomic Bomber' *'Big Bang Fire' *'Supernova' Other forms Much like MadLeomon, AncientVolcamon can absorb his soldiers to became more powerful. Fused AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon absorbs his Meramon army to achieve this form, causing his face to turn red with a volcano on his chest and fire on his body. Attacks *'Super Big Bang Fire' Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon IceDevimon is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars anime series. Description Serving under as a member of the Bagra Army, IceDevimon attacks the Lake Zone with his army of Icemon and Troopmon when Xros Heart intervenes. Later he tries to corner secretly through the sewer, while most of his army are attacking from outside the castle. However it is interrupted by Xros Heart. He then absorbs the Icemons to form IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent, but still fails to win. Lilithmon thinks that he is so useless she decides to defrost the legendary Daipenmon sealed in the thick ice. After Daipenmon is defrosted, he is sealed in its blue popsicle and his position of commander is replaced by Daipenmon. At the end he is forced to combine with Daipenmon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent, before being defeated by Xros Heart. Later, he is revived by the Code Crown in Taiki Kudou's possession and assists in forming . Other Forms Much like and , IceDevimon can absorb the bodies of his troops to become stronger. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists *'Blue Hawaii Death' Other forms IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent In this state, the wicked Digimon furiously attacks Xros Heart and overwhelms them. Their belief and trust in each other, however, proves to be stronger and Mikey Kudō successfully uses the DigiXros and Shoutmon X4K (Xros Wars) is born. He then proceeds to defend all against the ice-based technique of his enemy and destroy the forcefully fused monster in a single strike, after which Lilithmon commends them and retreats. Attacks * : Releases a big blow of crushed ice after turning the crank on its head. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon Arkadimon is an extremely bestial and quite instinctive Digimon that exists inside a dimensional rift amid the intersection between the zones that form the Digital World (Fusion). At some point, Lilithmon (Fusion) tamed him and made him a member of the Bagra Army as well as her most powerful servant. He encounters Xros Heart when the group tries to reach Shinobi Zone through the vast data stream and captures them. Then, under Lilithmon´s orders, throws Mikey Kudō afar and leads the rest of the army to his nest in order to devour them while also keeping the X Loader under his vigil to later delivery to his mistress. This however fails when Mikey comes back, now aided by Wisemon (Fusion), and retrieves his allies, thus enabling them to DigiXros to Shoutmon X5 (Fusion) to fight the monster. A fierce battle then takes place, with both Digimon attacking furiously and fending off the techniques of one another. Mikey leads his army out of Arkadimon´s nest and pocket dimension while Shoutmon X5 keeps him occupied. When they are all set, they leave, just for X5 to be grabbed by Arkadimon and held in a firm grip. Mikey then summons the help of Darkdramon (Xros Wars)´s DigiMemory, his attack swooping right through Arkadimon. However, he resists the attack and roars wildly, clearly signaling he is not yet defeated just yet. Shoutmon X5 then hits him with all his energy in a single blow, throwing him away back to his domain. As Lilithmon eventually comes to retrieve the Code Crowns Xros Heart possesses, she breaks through the dimensional walls and make her way to Arkadimon´s lair. Upon arrival, she calls him and finds him laid down upon what remains of his nest, his lower half completely destroyed and his data quickly dissipating, and he dies as she looks upon him, greatly enraging Lilithmon and causing her to mentally explode as madness and wrath consume her. Armed MadLeomon vs. MadLeomon: Armed Mode I know the Bandai dictionary profile says MadLeomon: Armed Mode, but the anime clearly says Armed MadLeomon and I think we should keep the particular section headed as that. Lanate (talk) 03:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :What did we do for LoadKnightmon in that situation? :That kind of makes sense, though, as long as the image stays how it is, and we have some kind of note. 04:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Crusadermon's referred to as LoadKnightmon in its entry, so I think that it should be the same. This is the character page, and the character's name has been given as Armed MadLeomon. Lanate (talk) 05:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Separate synopses They aren't supposed to, though. Each section is supposed to cover the division as a whole, rather than splitting it up by species and inviting redundancies. 06:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :The way it was written seemed it was saying both the Devimon and LadyDevimon were used to form the Darkness Mode, that's why I split it up. 13:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Setmon/Sethmon or Setmons/Sethmons With the Sun-Wheel army (Apollomon/Apollomon Whispered/Whispered's army (The nominal Death General, their hybrid form and the true Death General)): There are multiple Bullmon, multiple Oryxmon, multiple Gorillamon, multiple Reppamon, multiple Dobbermon and multiple Grizzlymon. How many Setmon/Sethmon are in the army? Are there any besides the one: that became Setmon Wild Mode/Sethmon Wild Mode; that was present during the battle plan meeting with Yuu/Ewan, DarkKnightmon/AxeKnightmon, Apollomon Whispered, Lilithmon and Damemon; that accompanied Whispered during the battle in Hell's field, that fought Cyberdramon and later MetalGreymon, as well as became part of DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode? Just saying that when Mervamon saves Nene from a bunch of Sun-Wheel army soldiers before she (Nene) goes to Yuu/Ewan who is dueling Taiki/Mikey in the black castle (just before Whispered forms Apollomon Darkness Mode with Apollomon and DeadlyAxemon/Axemon), there seemed to be a Setmon/Sethmon or two among them. So how many Setmon/Sethmon are in the Sun-Wheel Army? One? Two? Three? Yggdrasil 7D6 (talk) 14:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Dark Generals Epithet Count: *Dorbickmon **Dorbickmon the Fire-fury (31) **Dorbickmon the Dragon (35) *NeoMyotismon **NeoMyotismon the Moonlight General (31/33) **NeoMyotismon the Vampire General (33) **NeoMyotismon the Vampire (35) *Zamielmon **Zamielmon the Wood-spirit (31) *Splashmon **Splashmon the Water Tiger (31/38) **Splashmon the Water Tiger General (39) *Olegmon **Olegmon the Gold Pirate (31/40) *Gravimon **Gravimon the Earth-spirit General (31) *Apollomon **Apollomon the Sun General (31) Dark General Levels Has there been a consensus on the Level that the the seven Dark/Death Generals would have outside of Fusion/Xros Wars? Apollomon has been established as a Mega since it was introduced in Digimon World Dawn/Dusk and both NeoMyotismon and Olegmon are stated to be the equivalent of Mega in Digimon Crusader so Mega seems most likely for Dorbickmon, Zamielmon, Splashmon, and Gravimon as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :That may very well be a reasonable assumption, but it's not stated anywhere in the published materials. 13:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Admittedly, the fact that none of the Digimon created for Fusion don't have Levels unless they appeared in Crusader like the aforementioned NeoMyotismon and Olegmon as well as Shoutmon, Cutemon, MadLeomon, Reapmon, AxeKnightmon, Tactimon, Blastmon, and Bagramon does complicate things considerably. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I mean, if they have a DRB profile, they do. The DRB, which we treat as the primary source for attributes in the infobox, absolutely does have a level classification for them, and that classification is "Not Armor, Hybrid, Baby I, II, Child, Adult, Perfect, or Ultimate". 17:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Considering that Digimon like Laylamon basically lost their Levels to make the mechanics of Digimon Fusion work, that seems more like a excuse since techically the same could be said for any Digimon that appeared in Fusion. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not sure what you mean, since Lilithmon is still a Mega in the DRB. There may be games like SXW which simply don't list levels, but the DRB does, and it lists the Digimon introduced in XW as something distinct from the previous systems. Honestly, they're basically a new version of the Armors and Hybrids, and I'm of the opinion it would be fair to call them "Xros" level Digimon. 20:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What I mean is that the Fusion universe itself doesn't take traditional Levels into consideration and seems to treat all Digimon as Xros Level functionally. It's not so much that the Levels of past Digimon don't exist, they're just completely irrelevant in Fusion. That's why Shoutmon is the dominant personality in most if not all of the DigiFuses he's part of even though he'd technically be a Rookie by traditional Level standards DigiFusing with Champions, Ultimates, and/or Megas. And technically, the DRB is using the classic Level system for Digimon that were conceived prior to Fusion/Xros Wars and listing whatever Level the Digimon had before F/XW. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:12, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Shademon and Luminamon, tho. As for Shoutmon, he's able to single-handedly beat down Digimon that are listed as Megas, so he's being treated much as Armors or Hybrids were at their debut. It's just a separate classification that exists because the Digimon included don't fit neatly into the existing classifications. 21:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I didn't know that Luminamon was an Ultimate. That's kinda weird given that Luminamon isn't a pre-existing Digimon that got recycled for Fusion/Xros Wars like Laylamon and Beastmon were. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Three Head Officers Not sure if the group is part of the null canon, but it is listed in Digimon Jintrix as such: Tactimon: 1-050 Lilithmon: 1-104 Blastmon: 1-051 Oddly, the Bagra Army is also listed in the cards of Tactimon and Blastmon. Anyway, what do you think? --Charles.929 (talk) 19:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm...I'm not sure we need to make a null-canon page for the Bagra Army, as they do that for Twilight, Xros Heart, and Blue Flare as well, so it's pretty clearly an in-canon reference, but I think this might be enough to justify "Three Head Generals" as a null-canon group, meaning that page would have to be split off. Alternatively, this could mean that Jintrix/Crusader isn't enough to justify null-canon groups, so that we would need to remerge the "Warriors of Element" and "Dark Masters", if not others, since I don't think we have definitively null-canon mentions of them. Ask Lanate, G-SANtos, and Chimera what they think. 03:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dragonland Why that parsing? 19:56, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Episode title: Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland! Lanate (talk) 02:17, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Images All of the Zone commanders have images. 13:03, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :The Zone commanders also don't have their own individual pages whereas the Dark Generals do. Having the Dark Generals' images here is unfortunately given people the impression that the Land sections are the sections for those Generals and thus need images of the Generals in all forms (see page history) which they are not. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:00, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::"person", not "people", tho. 20:39, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::And that's one person too many for my liking. We've already had incidents where different people will commit the exact same vandalism as soon as someone has done it once (renaming NeoMyotismon prior to his appearance in Fusion). Chimera-gui (talk) 21:36, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::"same person", not "different people", tho. 12:06, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::How would you feel about putting screenshots of the army's symbol instead? Most of the them have visible flags except for Vampire Land, which I can replace with the Darkness Loader. Lanate (talk) 03:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'd be fine with that if there's no objection. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC)